petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Case:Jasmine
Jasmine was started on Lantus insulin in early September. At my vet's recommendation I started at 1 unit, twice daily. I monitored her urine glucose several times daily, as well as noting the frequency and volume of urine and water consumption. If after 7-10 days there was no improvement in her symptoms, I increased her dose by about .25 units/dose and then stayed there for another 7-10 days. Finally, at 2.5 units twice daily she became free of PU/PD and urine glucose levels dropped. Urine glucose went to 0, and stayed negative, only when I completely removed all dry food. After Jasmine was symptom free for about a week, I dropped her dose by 0.25 units, and if the urine glucose stayed negative I remained at that dose for a few days. (sometimes I needed to go back up because she would quickly return to a trace of urine glucose). By early December, I had been able to bring Jasmine wll the way down to 0.5 units, twice daily, with no return of symptoms. I then went to 0.5 units, once daily for a few days. On Dec. 16th, I gave her her last insulin shot. There has been no glucose in her urine and no other symptoms now for two weeks. Through all of this, I have been vigilant about putting out wet food at every opportunity (or having my husband do so) so there was always something available for her (in case her blood glucose levels were to drop too low). At no time during the 4 months of treatment did Jasmine show any signs of hypoglycemia. The protocol I have followed was similar to that of Dr. Greco as described on line ("Beyond Glucose Curves), although I moved a bit more slowing and gradually in dropping her dose since I sometimes saw a return of glucose in her urine if I moved too quickly. Lantus Survey answers: 1.) When was your cat diagnosed with FD? :9/7/05 2.) When did you start using Lantus and how long till regulation? :9/9/05; not yet regulated; based on PU/PD and diastix, we are making progress (she's now at 1.5 Units BID) (Jasmine is too skittish for BG testing; vet drew blood (hers) on 9/7 for blood panel and glucometer reading (He'll never be able to get near her again); 414 according to blood panel work; 338 according to glucometer test on same sample!). diastix readings were originally 2+; they now average 1, and are occasionally lower. 3.) Are you feeding your cat a low-carbohydrate diet? :Yes, she "free feeds" (not much) on Innova Evo dry food (50% protein; no grain); post-injection "4-course banquets" are 9-lives tuna and egg; 9-lives turkey and giblets mixed 1:1 with FF minced turkey; organic light tuna packed in water with no salt added (from the natural food store); and Oscar Myer deli-thin oven-roasted turkey slices (other brands rejected). 4.) Has your cat gone off of insulin? :Only briefly after getting the dose too high and deciding I needed to start over and be more patient. 5.) Are you considering changing to or from Lantus? :I hope I don't have to change; I have to begin "lying in wait" for Jasmine one hour before her shot is due, and sometimes don't succeed until an hour after it's due; the (reportedly) long-lasting action of Lantus makes me feel a little less anxious when I don't succeed with the injection right on time. Category:Feline casesCategory:Female casesCategory:Regulated cases Category:Remission cases Category:Not-hometesting cases Category:low-carb casesCategory:Lantus casesCategory:Feline female casesCategory:Feline Lantus users Category:Feline regulated casesCategory:Feline low-carb casesCategory:Feline not-hometesting cases